My First Day at the 4077th
by JolleyBone
Summary: A nurse is sent to teach new techniques, but ends up staying for the rest of the war. One Shot, my first. Please be nice. I wrote this for a composition class. I do not own the characters...only the plot.


It was 1950. I had just completed a two-year training program for army nurses. A group of 50 of us had been trained in treatment of combat wounds. It was a new program that the Army had developed after World War II. I made an agreement with the Army, should I be shipped to a field hospital, I would be promoted. I knew there was a chance of being sent to Korea, but I knew my special training would be useful to the doctors and nurses stationed at the field hospitals.

It was a very chilly, snowy day. It was especially cold for April. I walked out to get my mail. I opened my mailbox and lo and behold, there was a brown envelope. I knew what it was right away. I was going to be shipped out to Korea. The letter stated that I would be stationed at a field hospital, a Mobile Army Surgical Hospital, MASH for short. I was under the command of Colonel. Sherman Potter and I would be providing training to the head nurse, Major Margaret Houlihan. The letter outlined my detail which included two days of lecture, providing that choppers didn't interrupt and two days of hands on demonstrations, provided the wounded were available. I was set to ship out in two weeks.

I arrived two weeks later in Toyko, Japan. I had several hours before my flight took off for Kimpo so I decided to spend my time enjoying the Ginza. I found a cafe and had a cup of tea. I was starting to get nervous, because I knew that my flight left in a couple of hours and I may never be able to enjoy the Ginza, let alone my home in Fort Dix.

I arrived at Kimpo Air base after a three-hour flight. It was around 1800 hours. At Kimpo I was greeted by a very cordial, yet naive young man wearing corporal stripes. He greeted me with a salute and gathered my bags and threw them into the waiting jeep.

"Sorry sir, I mean ma'am. I didn't' properly introduce myself. My name is Corporal Radar O'Reilly. I'm the company clerk for the MASH 4077," he said stuttering.

I could tell he was a little nervous.

"The 4077 is just about 20 miles from here; we'll be there in half an hour. We're really glad you're here. Colonel Potter was saying how much help he needs. We've got a bunch of real great doctors. They can patch 'em up and send 'em out just as good as new. Best care anywhere including Korea," Radar exclaimed.

I could tell that he was gleaming with pride. I was ready to meet the doctors and Colonel Potter.

We arrived at the 4077, it was exactly how I pictured it would be. Army issued tents, the OR, post OP and triage dominated the scene. It was a mixture of dirt, mud, and blood. Not the proper place for a woman to be. I could tell what Radar meant; Colonel Potter really needed my help.

As soon as Radar took me over to my tent and carried my bags out, he stood outside of my tent looking to the north. His face fell.

"Choppers, choppers are on their way," he yelled across the compound.

"Attention all personal, wounded in the compound and on the helopad. Both shifts report to OR and triage," said the voice of the PA system.

I ran over to the first ambulance and helped evaluate the wounded. I recognized Colonel Potter by the "bird" on his shirt collar.

"Colonel Potter?"

"You must be a new nurse. Specially trained in combat wounds, shipped out the way from the States. Sorry this is such a bad greeting. I'm just glad you're here to help

us for awhile," he said in a hurried voice.

I finished up evaluating the wounded ambulance and headed to scrub up for a very long, tedious OR session.

I joined a table and was greeted by a very tall surgeon. He had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hey good-looking, you're new to town. Let me see your hands. Ahh the hands of a goddess. Got any plans tonight?"

"Pierce leave the major alone!" said a high voice.

"Frank, be quiet. She doesn't mind it."

I was quite taken aback by the Pierce's words, but they amused me. I guess they must be like this to stay sane from all the bloodshed that rolls through everyday.

"I don't have anything going tonight. In fact I just got here, maybe you could show me around," I said showing interest in Pierce.

"Hemostat, ahh...perfect...you are the world's greatest nurse!" Pierce proclaimed.

I was in shock, my training still didn't hadn't prepared me for what I saw in that OR session. I knew that I would never leave this place until Truman declared the war over. My assignment wasn't just four days like the Army said; Colonel Potter would keep me here until the war ended. I was somehow excited because the doctors and nurses seemed like great people. I knew that MASH 4077 would be the best and yet worst times of my life.


End file.
